Generally, there have been golf practice courts for practicing the golf swing and the like in order to enable performing the playing in actual golf course more delicately.
When practicing the golf swing in such golf practice courts, the golf practice in the golf practice courts has a big difference from the playing in an actual outdoor golf course since it is done in an environmental atmosphere different from the actual outdoor golf course, as well as an effect of the golf practice cannot be exhibited in the actual golf course.
Recently, there has proposed a screen golf system which provides an indoor golf practice court with environmental atmosphere similar to the actual golf course in order to remove problems mentioned above.
Herein, the screen golf system includes a main computer 110 for executing a golf simulator program, a projector 120 connected to the main computer 110 for projecting images of surrounding environments of the actual outdoor golf course, a screen 130 for displaying the image projected from the projector 120, and a swing plate 140 with feet of the golfer being positioned thereon.
Herein, the swing plate 140 of the screen golf system 100 is connected to the main computer for supplying golf balls and is constructed with a swing plate body 141 having a plurality of sensors for sensing a moving angle, rotation velocity and rotation location of the club head and a foot plate 143 with the feet of the golfer being positioned thereon.
It further comprises a camera 150 which takes pictures of images of swing state when the golfer hits the golf ball and then provides it to the golfer back.
The operation of the screen golf system is performed by which the golfer stands up on the foot plate of the swing plate, grips a suitable golf club such as a driver, iron, wood and putter, and then hits or puts the golf ball supplied via a golf ball supplier toward the screen.
After the sensor senses the moving angle, the rotation velocity and rotation location of the club head when the golfer hits and puts the golf ball to cause them to be analyzed and computed by the main computer, the surrounding images such as the moving image and a lie of the golf ball analyzed and computed are displayed on the screen.
In such generic screen golf system, since the foot plate is consisted of plate-like body, he must do the golf practice only with the flat ground condition and thus cannot do the enough and satisfactory golf practice as compared with the actual golf playing having terrain deformation such as an inclined surface or an inclined angle in actual golf course.
There has been proposed a swing plate which is capable of controlling the inclination degree in forward, backward, leftward and rightward directions for providing the screen golf system with golf practice conditions similar to those of actual outdoor golf course in order to remove above-mentioned problem.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0358416 has disclosed an inclination control device of a golf swing practice mat which causes a hydraulic cylinder to be ascended and descended by a control panel and an oil unit and causes a support plate of bottom surface and an inclination control plate of top surface to be connected to each other by the hydraulic cylinder.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0044130 has disclosed a foot plate for golf practice which is mounted with four supports having spherical groove formed in a bottom surface of the foot plate and mounted with semi-spherical piston head contacted in-point to a spherical groove of each of the supports in end portions of piston of four hydraulic jacks controlled by a control unit respectively to support the foot plate so that the foot plate may be controlled in various inclined directions and inclined angles.
Further, Korean Patent No. 20-0175850 has disclosed a foot plate for golf practice which is capable of controlling the inclination degree which has a cylinder attached to each edge between a top plate and a bottom plate and connecting two pairs of cylinders faced diagonally with each other by means of a hose to make inside of both cylinders communicating to each other and has a valve attached to a middle of the two hoses, so that the valve can be open and closed simultaneously by a lever exposed over the top plate.
Further, Korean Patent No. 10-48961 has disclosed a foot plate for golf swing practice court which is constructed with a support plate, control box provided in a one side of a top surface of the support plate, a forward, backward, leftward and rightward operated hydraulic motor mounted in forward and rearward side of the top surface of the support plate having a screw axis operated by the control box, a hydraulic cylinder connected to one side of the hydraulic motor by connecting member, a hydraulic control unit formed in the inside of the hydraulic cylinder connected to a screw bolt tightened to the screw axis of the hydraulic motor, a hydraulic cylinder which is connected to an inclination control plate and supplied with oil pressure via a hydraulic hose formed on both sides of the hydraulic cylinder operated upward and downward to cause it to be operated upward and downward, and an inclination control plate formed on a top portion of the hydraulic cylinder to control the inclination.
However, the above-mentioned foot plate according to prior art have a problem of increasing cost of product since the inclination control apparatus of the foot plate is of hydraulic type and a plurality of inclination control devices must be attached to the foot plate.
Further, there are problems in that a plurality of hydraulic cylinders is operated to cause the inclination control plate located in a top portion to be controlled so that each hydraulic cylinder cannot be controlled simultaneously; the inclination control angle of the inclination control plate is not fine; and inclination control velocity of the foot plate is substantially too slow to apply it for the swing practice court.
Subsequently, it is difficult to provide the golf practice environments similar to those of the actual outdoor golf course.